For you, angel
by Klaine is my teenage dream
Summary: After the university, Blaine and Kurt get what they always wanted. A happy life together in their own apartment in New York. But how long can they be happy until the world turns against them? RATED M for smut language an probably future smut.


Kurt arrived home and dropped his bag with a long sigh. It was the last week in NYADA before the graduation and everybody was nervous and stressed.

And to add more stress to his life, Blaine and he just moved to this new apartment last week. Thanks to god, Blaine graduated a week ago they moved and spent all week unwrapping boxes and assembling furniture with Swedish names that nobody could pronounce. Kurt was sure that if it wasn't for Blaine, he would be going nuts right now.

He went to the kitchen looking for Blaine, he needed a hug. He smiled and shocked his head slightly. Since when Kurt Elizabeth Hummel arrived home looking for cuddles? He wasn't a touchy person. He presumed that it was because of the amazing boy who he was living with. But hey, who could blame him?

Blaine was in their soon-to-be-room where they only had a mattress on the floor and hundreds of boxes around. He heard Kurt arriving home and went out from their room, where he was unpacking what felt like the thousand box with Kurt's clothes. Like seriously, how can somebody have so many clothes and still have money for food and buy a house?

He tiptoed to the kitchen where he listened Kurt humming a slow version of '_Teenage dream'_, and found him grabbing a diet coke from the new fridge. He smiled sadly at the weary face of his boyfriend, and without making any noise he wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist.

Kurt made a little jump at the sudden arms around him, but almost instantly relaxed in his boyfriend's arms.

"Can I have some, angel?" Blaine asked while he put his chin in Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt smiled at the pet name and remembered the first time he had called him like that.

* * *

_It was barely a month since Blaine moved with Kurt, Rachel and Santana in the small apartment in New York. And Santana was throwing another party._

_It was the eleventh in one month, and the boys decided to get away._

_Kurt and Blaine wanted to spend a calm night, relaxing together before the school year started._

_They were lying in the rooftop of their building, wrapped in a thin blanket and looking at the dark sky._

_Blaine was against the wall with Kurt's head on his lap. It was in moments like this that Blaine could run his fingers through Kurt's hair without being reprimanded for destroying his perfect hairstyle. He loved feeling how soft they always were through his fingers._

_Blaine looked down and found a frown in his boyfriend's face. _Seriously, this boy was so cute for his own good.

"_You okay, baby?"_

"_Huh?" Kurt looked up to his boyfriend like he just woke up from a dream. Blaine chuckled and leaned to kiss his forehead._

"_You were so serious"_

"_Oh, yeah. I'm sorry… I was just thinking…"_

"_Would you tell me what about?"_

"_The stars"_

"_The stars?" Blaine smiled and pinched the taller boy's nose, getting a giggle from him. "Is there anything wrong with the stars?"_

"_They aren't there anymore" They both looked at the sky, just to find a black sky covered with a faint light from the city. "I miss them"_

_Blaine smiled and brushed some hair from Kurt's forehead. "You know they are still there, right?"_

"_I know, I know… It's just…"Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head with a little laugh. "It's nothing, it's stupid"_

"_Hey" Blaine cupped softly the other's man face so he would look at his eyes. "If it is making you upset, it's not stupid. Not for me at least. Would you tell me? Please?"_

_Blaine finished his question with puppy eyes and pouting, and Kurt groaned at that because Blaine knew that he couldn't resist that look._

"_Okay, okay. You win" Blaine bounced and made a proud face. Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's behavior. Sometimes he thought he was dating a toddler. _

_He sat up and cuddled in Blaine's side. He put his head on his shoulder and Blaine put his arm around his waist. With his free hand he grabbed the blue eyes boy's hand caressing his knuckles with his thumb. "But it's totally forbidden to laugh at me."_

_Blaine chuckled and kissed the top of his head. Still with his lips pressed softly in the brunette's hair he whispered. "I would never, not even in my wildest dreams, laugh at you." _

"_Alright…" Kurt took a deep breath and started his story. "When I was little I was scared of darkness-"_

"_Really? That's so cute!" Blaine said, but immediately shut his mouth up at Kurt's glare. "I'm sorry. Go on."_

"_If you interrupt me, I won't tell you." _

_Blaine pressed his cheek in the other boy's head and nodded. "I'm aware .I'm sorry"_

"_Okay. So, how I was telling before you unnecessary interrupted me… When I was little I was scared… well, that's not entirely true. I was _terrified _of darkness" Kurt laughed but Blaine said nothing. He knew that in that moment Kurt was trapped in his memories, and if he interrupted him, he would stop talking. Instead, he tightened his grip around his waist to encourage him to go on._

"_My dad one day told my mom that they should take me to a psychologist because my fear for the darkness some nights barely let me sleep, but my mom told him that she would help me. It was one of the last moments I remember with her" Blaine heard a little sniffle and tightened more his grip, and softly forced the other boy to sit on his lap. _

_Kurt put his head in the crook between his shoulder and his neck. He looked at the hands that they had intertwined, while with his other he played with the short curls in Blaine's neck. He put a sweet kiss in his neck and went on with his story._

"_One night, she took me on the back yard of our house and we sat just like we are right now here. I was scared because the only light we had were the moon and the stars, but in some way I felt safe in her arms." Kurt tilted his head and looked again at the sky. "She told me to look at the stars and that I didn't have any reason to be afraid, because every single star was a pair of eyes that were looking after me." Kurt laughed slightly. "At first I was terrified. I mean, that sounds creepy even to an eight years old boy"_

_At that statement Blaine laughed along with his boyfriend. But quickly their laughter died so Kurt could go on._

"_She told me that every star was an angel. Some beautiful and kind person that died, and that now were looking for us. Every time that somebody died, a star would appear. That's why it was impossible to count all the stars. I believed her and every time I was scared at night, she would come to my room and open my window. She would kiss me in my forehead, and leave me alone." He closed his eyes trying to remember the touch of his mother lips against his skin. "Since that day I could fight my demons by my own._

_After she died" Blaine noticed the other boy tense and he started rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's lower back. "Every single time I was scared of the darkness or the bullies, sad because I missed her or tired of everything I would look at the stars and count until 34"_

"_Why 34?" Blaine whispered softly in the other's boy ear._

"_My mom died at that age. I thought that no matter where I started counting, I'd always end in my mom's star. That she was looking for me and that in some way she was telling me to go on. To don't give up, that something worthy will come for Kurt Hummel. I know it's silly… I even did it when I was seventeen" Kurt made a watery laugh and Blaine grabbed his face between his hands. He put their foreheads together and gave him a long tender kiss. _

_When they broke apart, with their lips still brushing he whispered. "It's not silly at all." _

_He separated their faces and looked at the blue broken watery eyes. He caressed his cheek with his thumb. _

"_Do you miss her, don't you?" _

"_Everyday" He answered. He didn't realize he was crying until Blaine leaned and kissed one tear away. He closed his eyes and Blaine kissed his eyelids. He smiled faintly and when he opened the eyes he found his boyfriend looking at him with a mixture of love and preoccupation in his eyes. "When I still was in Ohio I would look every day at the stars to say goodnight to her. And here… I can't do it anymore"_

"_One day, babe" Blaine wiped the rest of his tears with his sleeve. "We will go to a mountain and we'll spend all night long looking at the sky. Sounds like a plan?"_

_Kurt smiled brightly. "Sounds like it. Thank you"_

_Blaine smiled too and rolled them over to lie on the cold floor. Kurt yelped and laughed when he finished on top of Blaine._

_He brushed some curls from the other boy's forehead and pressed a kiss to his forehead. When he broke apart to look at his eyes, Blaine was smiling the way he did every time they shared a secret. Every time they shared a part of themselves that nobody else knew._

_These moments were Kurt's favorite. Moments like this were when he felt more connected with the other boy._

"_You know. I do believe in angels too" Blaine whispered and Kurt's eyes lighten up just like a kid on Christmas morning._

"_Really?" _

"_Of course" Blaine replied like it was the most obvious thing on the world. "It turns out that I'm dating an angel, and I'm pretty sure he is real."_

_Like if he wanted some proof he started to pinch the other boy in the sides. Kurt laughed and tried to make him stop. _

_Seeing that the other boy didn't stop pinching him he did the only thing that he knew that would distract him. He leaned fiercely and kissed him on the mouth._

_With the strength that he kissed him, Blaine knocked his head against the floor._

_Kurt laughed more and started to kiss Blaine across all the face between apologies and laughs._

"_Ouch! That hurts, angel!" _

_Kurt smiled and rubbed the back of Blaine's head to make sure that he wasn't blooding. "Angel?"_

"_Yup." Blaine looked like if the pain just went away in one second. "It's your new pet name." Blaine's face softened and asked not so sure. "Is that okay?"_

_Kurt smiled and leaned slower to kiss the other boy. "Perfect"_

_Blaine put his arms around Kurt's shoulder and started to kiss him more heatedly. _

_Neither of them heard the door of the roof opening or the two girls giggling. _

_What they did hear was Santana screaming like she won some prize. _

_When they broke apart and looked over her, they saw her raising a bottle of Vodka with one hand and grabbing a drunken girl with the other._

"_Free gay sex on the roof!"_

_Kurt groaned and Blaine laughed as the girls tried not to fall with their high heels._

* * *

Still smiling, he grabbed another coke and Blaine twirled him around so they were face to face. Kurt handed him the can and the other boy took it thankfully. After a little sip he looked at the other boy and smiled. Kurt couldn't help but smile too.

"Welcome home, angel"

"I missed you"

Kurt made another pout what made him laugh. The laugh made Kurt pout even more and Blaine smiled and leaned to press a soft kiss to the other boy's lips. He took his bottom lip between his own and chewed softly.

When they broke apart Kurt was finally smiling.

"I missed you too. Being here alone is no fun"

"I'm sure you had a lot of fun"

"You caught me. I made disguises with some of your clothes"

Kurt's jaw dropped dramatically and Blaine had to bite his bottom lip to not laugh. "You did not. You're lying"

"Am not. You're going to love the mermaid's one. I'm very proud of that one!"

"Blaine Devon Anderson" Kurt tried to break away from Blaine's grip to look over his clothes, but the other boy tightened his arms around the other boy. "You better be lying because if you're-"

Blaine finally laughed and gave a little kiss to the other boy. "Of course I'm lying. You think I would risk my life that way? If I did something to your clothes I would die in no time"

"You would die under a lot of pain"

"I know" He twined their free hands and guided him to the living room. "I agreed living with you, didn't I?"

"Your worst decision ever"

Blaine chuckled and grabbed Kurt's can leaving both of them in the small table in front of the couch. He sat and on their new couch and made himself comfortable, and then reached his arms so Kurt could lie down with him.

Kurt gave him a little smile and turned the TV on. At the moment there were ads and he didn't have any idea if there was a movie or some bad soap opera, but he didn't care. He knew that after a few minutes in his boyfriend's arms he would fall asleep.

He went straight to the couch and fell onto the other boy. Blaine made a little yelp at the sudden weight, but quickly wrapped his arms around Kurt's back.

Blaine looked sadly at his boyfriend and moved a lock of hair from Kurt's forehead. Kurt returned the smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

It killed Blaine seeing his boyfriend so tired, but it was only for just one week. After that, they were going to spend the most amazing summer together. In their new home. "You look tired"

"I'm exhausted"

"Bad day in school?"

"Yes" Kurt turned around so his back was pressed against Blaine's chest, theirs hand intertwined in the tallest boy's chest. "Is like the entirely school decided to go crazy when I was out in the break. I can't wait to graduate. I love it there, but now I'm just so tired. I want to spend every second of the day cuddling with my boyfriend"

"Awww, I always knew you were a cuddling whore"

Kurt glanced at him with his bitch eyes and trying to hide the little smile. "Shut up"

"But why would I shut up?" Blaine asked just next to Kurt's ear. "My boyfriend Kurt Hummel loves my cuddles"

"He never said that"

"He suggested. And he loves me very much"

Kurt turned his head so he could look directly at his boyfriend's eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yup" Blaine said with a proud grin and his eyes sparkling. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the other boy; he was just so damn cute for his own good. "He loves me so much, and he will love me more when I tell him that I have a delicious dinner waiting for him"

Kurt sat immediately in Blaine's lap and bounced a little. "Really? What is it?"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's hopeful face. "Sure thing, angel. You hungry?" Blaine asked teasing the other boy

"I'm starving. I barely ate a sandwich at lunch and later a coffee with a biscuit, but that's all" Kurt sighed exaggeratedly and tried to get off from Blaine's lap, but Blaine refused and flip them over so Kurt was sitting in the couch and Blaine was in his lap.

Kurt giggled and wrapped Blaine by the waist. "How did you do that?"

"How did I do what?"

"Spin us over! You did it as if I didn't weigh at all!"

"A magician never reveals his secrets" Blaine grabbed Kurt's face with his hand and leaned like he was going to kiss him, but just when their lips where brushing and Kurt had his eyes closed he whispered. "And besides, you weigh as a feather"

Kurt shrugged and pressed his forehead against Blaine's. "Yeah… tell that to this fat hips and to-"

Blaine kissed him so he had to stop talking.

Kurt grinned in the kiss and when they parted he tilted his head a little. "Did you kiss me so I'd shut up"

"Maybe"

Kurt pouted and tried to do puppy eyes at his boyfriend. "Blaine, I want to have dinner. Do you want to starve your boyfriend to death? Can I go to have dinner?"

Blaine kissed tenderly his forehead and stood up. "No way, my boyfriend is tired and tonight I'm going to take care of him. So you just relax, and I will feed you"

Kurt leaned on the couch and mouthed an 'I love you' at his boyfriend.

Blaine smiled in return and went to the kitchen to put the salad in a smaller bowl. Kurt looked up at the TV and started to change the channels.

Suddenly, he noticed all the channels where with the same image. It was the icon of _The _ _Zentrum _in a black screen. Kurt had a bad feeling about that. A really bad feeling.

The _Zentrum _was the place that, to explain it in some way, the government of the United States.

After the Second World War the US decided that they didn't need a president that made all the decisions, instead there would be a council. Nobody knew who the council was, but everybody blindly trusted them. But Kurt didn't.

Why would he have to trust them? He didn't know them, and they did some changes that it was stupid from Kurt's viewpoint.

One of the stupidest things that Kurt thought they did was eliminating the army. Four years after the War the second council decided that it would be better for their safety to ban everything related with war. But as always, they didn't remember that they weren't alone in the world and that all the other countries still had their own armies.

To sum up, America was unprotected against the world.

Thanks Gaga that since the Zentrum was launched there had been only one problem.

It was a few months before Kurt was born. The Zentrum had disagreements with North Korea, and after some months the latter one decided to declare the war to America.

As expected, they didn't have anybody to send there so they decided to pick randomly thousands and thousands of citizens, took them to a place near Korea and train them for three months.

Thankfully, Burt hadn't been picked. But Finn's dad had.

Finn's dad had had to go to fight, and two years later die there. He didn't have the change to meet his son or to say a properly goodbye to his wife. Every time he thought about it, and that it could have been his dad, Kurt felt like he could get sick.

That's why Kurt was terrified about this announcement.

"Blaine?"

"Wait a minute angel. I can't find the tray! Have you any idea where it is? I thought it was-" Blaine started to talk softer to himself, trying to remember where he leaved the tray when he unpacked the boxes.

"Blaine! Come here please!" Kurt shouted with trembling voice, and Blaine rushed over there without knowing why the other boy was so anxious.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Blaine looked anxiously at his boyfriend, but the other boy was already grabbing Blaine's hand so he would sit down.

Blaine followed Kurt's gaze and found out what his boyfriend was looking out.

He leaned back into the sofa and looked too at the TV.

All the council appeared in the screen, with a short blonde woman in the front. She put the reading glasses on and started reading a paper that she was holding.

When she started reading her voice was high but steady. He felt Kurt trying to hold his hand, and he squeezed his boyfriend's hand immediately.

"_Dear citizens of the United States, as you all know The Zentrum has been working to ensure your protection and safety for decades. But sometimes not even our power can stop some decisions."_

"Who would have said that?" Kurt murmured under his breath for himself and earning a little chuckle from Blaine.

"_Some countries from eastern Asia have been lately threatening with ending the peace of our countries. The Zentrum will do everything he can to finish with this situation pacifically and without ending in a war. We would like to ask to all of our population to stay calm and to be on alert for future announcement." _

The screen went black with the sign of _The Zentrum _for one second and then, back to the movie.

It was an announcement of barely a minute, but the two boys were terrified.

Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned around to look at Kurt.

When he looked at his boyfriend he found the other boy pale like the chalk and with a terrified look in his eyes.

"Hey! It's okay. Don't worry" He tried to calm Kurt, even though he was also scared.

"It's not okay, Blaine" We… I…" Kurt started to stutter with shaking voice. He was still looking at the screen, without knowing where to look at. He was so pale that Blaine worried he might faint.

Blaine softly cupped his cheek and forced him to look at his eyes. "Nothing will happen, okay? _The Zentrum _has everything under control."

"No they don't!" Kurt raised his voice and stood up. He threw his arms up exasperated, without even knowing why he was angry. Finally the color was again in his face, and he looked red with anger. "They don't do anything right! They don't have any fucking idea of what they are doing!"

Blaine stepped forward in front of him and grabbed him by the upper arms. Kurt stopped pacing around and listened to him. "Everything will be alright" He pressed their foreheads together and whispered the words that he knew that Kurt needed to hear. The thing that he knew it was scaring his boyfriend. "We are going to be okay, angel"

"Promise?"

Blaine smiled. He always knew how to calm down his boyfriend. He pressed a light kiss in the tip of Kurt's nose. "I promise. Now sit down and I'll go finish your dinner."

Kurt turned around and headed to the couch while Blaine started to go to the kitchen.

He gave a little smack at Kurt's ass and laughed when he jumped. He arrived at the kitchen and grabbed a tray from a cupboard and made a triumphal noise.

Kurt fell at the sofa with a loud thump and screamed so Blaine could hear him. "Do you know the main reason why I can't go to the war?"

Blaine replied screaming too from the kitchen. "There's no war, angel."

"Well, you do understand me" He said tiredly.

Blaine appeared at the door with a tray with the dinner and smiled. "Okay, let me guess. You couldn't go to the war because the color of the uniform doesn't match your skin?"

"Oh please" Kurt rolled his eyes and sat up on the couch. "I look fabulous with military green clothes. How could you even suggest that?"

Blaine laughed and almost threw the food in the floor. He put the tray in the coffee table and sat next to his boyfriend.

Kurt started eating like if he hadn't eaten in months. He made some pleasure noises that made Blaine feel uncomfortable in his pants "This is delicious, baby!"

"Well, thank you angel" Blaine smiled and leaned in the couch so he was lying but he could still see his boyfriend's face. "Would you tell me the reason why my beautiful angel can't go to the war?"

"Oh yes! I almost forgot!" He swallowed the food he had in the mouth in that moment and turned back so he was facing his boyfriend. He suddenly put a serious face and Blaine tried not to smile and make a serious face too. "If I went to war, I couldn't do my moisturizing routine every day. And add the powder of the desert! Complete disaster! I would look like if I had put my face in a frying pan!"

Blaine burst into laughter and Kurt smirked and went on eating his dinner.

When Blaine calmed down he sat up too and kissed the other boy's temple. Kurt leaned at his boyfriend contact and smiled at himself.

"My little drama angel" Blaine whispered just into his ear, making Kurt shiver in pleasure. "You know why I couldn't go to the war?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't have my size of uniform. I'm too tiny"

Kurt almost chocked in his food and started laughing too. They both fell in the sofa laughing, lying with Blaine on top of Kurt.

When they were almost crying they started to calm down. Blaine smiled and tried to look serious.

"I'm being serious! Everything in me is short!"

Kurt laughed again and nodded. "Uh-huh. I agree with you."

Blaine looked hurt but with a smile in his eyes. He put dramatically a hand on his heart and pouted. "Now you had to say that I have something big"

The brunette looked shocked and put in an innocent face. He gasped and asked. "What are you suggesting? That I don't know my lovely boyfriend? I do know that my boyfriend is short in every single part of his body."

Blaine suddenly got up from the couch and dragged his boyfriend over his left shoulder.

"No! I didn't finish my dinner! I'm hungry!" Kurt laughed and punched lightly his boyfriend in the back.

Blaine voice was low and suggestive. "Trust me, angel. You are going to eat right now. And something big, from your boyfriend."

Blaine carried Kurt to their soon-to-be-room and threw him on the mattress.

Kurt fell laughing and propped himself on his elbows. He looked up and smirked at his boyfriend and bent his legs.

He slowly and suggestively started to open his legs so his boyfriend could see his legs and ass in his tight jeans.

"Let's see if my boyfriend really has something big."

Blaine leaned in between his opened legs and started kissing him fiercely. Neither of them losing his smile.

And just like that, they forgot about _The Zentrum_, a possibly war and the rest of the world.


End file.
